marvels_spider_manfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raylan13
Web gadget images Hey Raylan. Firstly, thank you so much for helping out this wiki! I've only recently started promoting it to other sites in the hope of getting more editors soon, so I'm glad ComDev's helping out in the meantime. Just a head's up: for files on our wikis, we like to use , which automatically adds licensing for the image, and lets us add a description and source (I know that other wikis don't all have this kind of system). We also like images categorized, but this one was our fault-- we hadn't set up image categories on the wiki yet. is basically what I mean, though we don't know what the source is. Thanks for uploading!-- Technobliterator T' ' 18:08, August 10, 2018 (UTC) :No worries! Thanks for adding either way, you picked up on all the layouts/templates and stuff we've added quickly so I just wanted to point this out. Does infobox file not preload in for you though? Weird, as it does on our end. Either way, glad you're adding the info for us! Makes sense it was handed down to you from somewhere, as I was actually unfamiliar with all the web gadget pages you made.-- 18:45, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Lore template Hey! Great job on the Daily Bugle pages. About the lore template on top though: not sure we need them? I feel like if these pages are final, we may as well just protect them at content mod level, so people can suggest adjustments to them on the talk pages. This is what we do on script pages on our other wikis. Also in future, for templates with that appearance, we prefer to base them on the metatemplate, and we don't really use in-universe quotes for notice boxes. Thanks!-- 22:25, August 24, 2018 (UTC) confusion with Doctor Octopus as the main antagonist I'm linking 2 videos that prove Doctor Octopus is the main antagonist and leader of the Sinister Six, the 1st is the Raft were Doc Ock shows up at 5:48, the 2nd is the final boss of the game. https://youtu.be/oUXcJdkdmRg - Raft https://youtu.be/OAsiKB48QQI - final boss :It's a bit too early to predict that now just based on some clips, but since the game release is tonight we can verify if that information is true tomorrow and then add it if it is :) — Emitewiki2 (talk) 16:55, September 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Ugh. Those vids are the definition of violating an embargo :/ I'll check with the powers-that-be on the stance of sourcing them, seeing as how it's so close to release, but I can't imagine the devs are pleased. Raylan13 (talk) 18:11, September 6, 2018 (UTC) So the way we'll handle it for now is to just make notes off-site, then pop them in once the game officially goes live. To my knowledge, no one in the States (where these two are based) is supposed to be releasing info prior to 9pm PST tonight, so we want to avoid jumping on that bandwagon as best we can. Raylan13 (talk) 19:26, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Singular/Plural nouns Heya, Raylan. Just wanted to let you know that Jo/Technobliterator and I actually agreed to use plural nouns for gameplay-related article titles (e.g. Suits, Missions, Gadgets, Tokens, Black Cat Stakeouts, etc.), seeing as how all those pages more or less serve as a list of things and that's how we've done it for other wikis. (Also, singular noun looks kinda weird?) I'm okay with token pages being switched back to singular nouns but all the other ones should really stay if it's alright with you. Thanks! Reg Boy | talk '·''' '' 17:58, September 12, 2018 (UTC)